Kiss Mark
by dewinters
Summary: Berawal dari ciuman tidak sengaja antara J-Hope dan Seokjin di BTS Countdown. Dan bagaimana sebuah kiss mark berakhir muncul di leher Jin saat di bandara / Namjoon x Seokjin / NamJin / DLDR! / RnR please?


"Bagaimana dengan _worldwide handsome_?"

"Ah, Jin hyung. Sejak awal, kau sudah memiliki DNA tampan."

"Aah~"

"Kau terlahir _worldwide handsome_."

Seokjin beranjak memeluk _lead dancer_ yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Hoseok yang melihatnya ikut berdiri membalas pelukan itu.

Tapi entah mengapa wajah mereka bertabrakan, membuat bibir Seokjin menyentuh dagu Hoseok tepat di bawah bibir. Sontak fans yang hadir berteriak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kiss

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Namjoon x Seokjin (NamJin)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!

.

.

.

Baik Seokjin maupun Hoseok sepakat, tidak akan membicarakan kejadian itu. Jimin dan Taehyung pun berjanji untuk menutup mulut.

Dan Seokjin mengangap permasalahan itu selesai. Toh ia juga yakin produser akan meng-edit bagian itu. Kejadian itu juga terjadi begitu cepat sehingga hampir tidak mungkin ada fans yang mendapatkan foto bukti.

Tapi tidak.

Adegan itu muncul. Dan diulang serta di zoom-in.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam, sementara member lain menertawakan hal itu. Namjoon yang duduk di ujung sofa ikut tertawa bersama, membuat Seokjin sedikit lega.

Namjoon merupakan tipe orang yang kadang berlaku biasa saja terhadap suatu hal, namun akan berpikir terlalu dalam di belakang. Sementara Seokjin berpikir jauh lebih sederhana, selalu mencoba mencari sisi baiknya. Mungkin karena itulah mereka berdua bisa bersama, dengan saling mengimbangi satu sama lain.

Selesai menonton dan memonitor penampilan mereka, semua kembali sibuk ke urusan masing-masing. Karena besok mereka harus pergi ke Jepang, Yoongi memilih bergelut dengan komputer di kamarnya, ketimbang kembali ke studio. Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook memilih untuk bermain _game_ di ruang tengah. Hoseok beranjak ke kamar mandi dan kemudian tidur. Sedang Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya dalam diam.

Seokjin memilih menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air untuk menenangkan diri sebelum pergi ke kamar Namjoon. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Namjoon sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Joon-ah..." panggil Seokjin pelan. Ia menemukan Namjoon sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil memainkan handphone.

"Oh, hyung. Wae?" tanya Namjoon begitu melihat hyung tertua itu berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

Seokjin berjalan menuju kasur sang _leader_ , setelah menutup pintu kamar. Ia tidak ingin dongsaeng-nya yang lain terganggu dengan pertengkaran-yang-mungkin-terjadi-sebentar-lagi.

"Uhm. Tentang yang tadi..." mulai Seokjin.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Itu hanya tidak sengaja. Tidak usah dibahas, oke?" ujar Namjoon, akhirnya mengerti maksud Jin datang ke kamarnya.

Seokjin sedikit terhenyak mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Ia merasa lega karena ini berakhir baik, tanpa argumen sama sekali. Namun ia juga merasa sedikit kecewa, karena Namjoon hanya menganggap lalu hal ini. Mungkin tidak penting jika Seokjin berciuman dengan orang lain selain dengan Namjoon?

"Oh, oke..." ucap Seokjin setelah kembali menemukan suaranya. "Selamat malam kalau begitu."

Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar. Namun tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu dihentikan oleh Namjoon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Joon-ah?" panggil Seokjin.

Namjoon melepas pegangannya pada tangan Seokjin dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja yang lebih tua. Ia memeluk erat Seokjin dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Aku tentu cemburu, tapi aku pun tau kau melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Jadi aku berusaha bersikap dewasa dan berpikir dingin."

Seokjin mengagguk paham mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

" _Let me erase that kiss then_."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Seokjin. Salah satu tangannya membawa kepala Seokjin mendekat, sedang tangan lainnya kembali memeluk pinggang Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menerima pasrah ciuman Namjoon. Tidak ada gunanya melawan mengingat tenaga Namjoon yang lebih kuat darinya.

Namun begitu tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak ke arah selatan, Seokjin akhirnya berusaha melawan. "Namjoon...besok kita..pergi ke Jepang, ingat?" ucap Seokjin di tengah ciuman yang didaratkan Namjoon.

Sedang Namjoon akhirnya mengerti maksud Seokjin. _No sex for this night_. Ia akhirnya memilih memberikan _butterfly kiss_ di leher Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya mencium salah satu titik di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Namjoon, ah! _No mark_!" ucap Seokjin sambil berusaha mendorong Namjoon.

Dengan kesal Namjoon menghentikan ciuman itu. "Oke..oke. Tidurlah di kamarmu hyung, kau tidak aman kalau tidur di sini malam ini. _Good night_..." ujar Namjoon, kemudian mengecup pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin pun segera keluar dari kamar Namjoon sebelum namja itu berbuat lebih jauh. Mengabaikan pertanyaan maknae line yang berkumpul di ruang tengah, ia segera menuju kamarnya dan tidur. Berharap ia tidak memiliki _kiss mark_ besok pagi.

.

.

The end

.

A/N: Terinspirasi dari BTS Countdown (12/10) dan foto Jin dengan bekas kemerahan di bagian leher saat di Airport menuju Jepang (13/10).

Mind to review?

Follow my ig: dewinterings


End file.
